


Why Martin isn't allowed on the internet

by Squidlymuffin



Category: Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Benedict Cumberbatch - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, RPS - Freeform, Sherlock RPS, Tumblr, general mischief, martin freeman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidlymuffin/pseuds/Squidlymuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin and Benedict are in the green room of a talk show.  Martin is passing the time on Tumblr and he gets a very sneaky idea,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Martin isn't allowed on the internet

**Author's Note:**

> AN:Please note that I am writing a story based on fictional Characters of the actors. I am in no way making a statement about the sexuality's or personalities of the actors themselves. Nor do I actually ship this. I'm merely poking fun at the idea of them reading fanfiction together. It's meant to be silly and short. Enjoy. And if Martin and or Benedict ever read this…I'm sorry….please forgive me.

It all started with Martin's access to the internet. If Benedict had learned anything during his friendship with Martin it was that there was no trusting Martin with the internet. The two men were currently seated side by side on the plush sofa situated in the break room of an entertainment program they had been scheduled to appear on together following the wrap up of Sherlock Season two. They had been instructed to arrive early, but things had come together more quickly than the show had anticipated and the two men ended up with some down time.

Benedict was flipping through a novel and listening to his iPod, and Martin was gleefully balancing a laptop on his knees scrolling through a website with a blue background that Benedict had seen on many an occasion but never thought to ask about. A high pitched giggle broke him from his concentration. It took him a moment to realize that it was Martin who had emitted it.

"Hey Ben, have you seen this? What some of our fans do? It's brilliant really." Popping out an earbud the dark haired man glanced over at his friend's computer screen and immediately felt a flush settle over his face. The image that Martin had pulled up depicted himself as Sherlock and the other as John, which would have been normal enough had the artist not drawn them in a tangle of limbs and bare flesh.

"Martin? What?" He sputtered "Why would you show me that?"

"No really look, it's quite good, although she got the proportions wrong, she's drawn mine a bit small" he grinned at Benedict who found himself smiling slightly in spite of himself and shaking his head. He scrolled down again, the next image was similar only this time it depicted himself wearing a rather scandalous pair of high heels while "John" stood over him with a whip.

"Just look at the creativity, she's got an imagination whoever drew this."

"Martin, stop, really."

"Ok fine, no more pictures."

Silence fell for a few moments, but Benedict knew Martin well enough to know it wasn't over yet.

"They write stories too you know." He was essentially pushing his laptop onto his friend's lap at this point.

"Martin...If I let you show me these will you let me read my book?" he allowed his annoyance to show in his voice, although he didn't really mind. Martin's sense of humor was part of why he appreciated him as a friend.

"Yes, promise, I swear cross my heart and hope to die." He grinned goofily and licked his lips in the way that was just characteristically Martin.

"Go on then." He sighed.

"It's quite fascinating really, there are loads of people who write these things, fanfictions they're called. These girls here, on this blog, they do reviews of fanfictions based primarily on the pairings of the characters we play in Sherlock. I understand 'Johnlock' is a combination of Sherlock and John. They've reviewed some really interesting fics. My favorite is the one where I have a giant-"

"Martin!"

"Ok, ok, well anyways I've been looking at their blog and reading some of the fanfictions that they have recommended, I have a few you might, find interesting." They spent the next hour looking at fictions ranging from John and Sherlock falling into bed together, to sharing sweet kisses, to a few things that Benedict found himself shaking his head and laughing nervously.

"Hey." He looked up at Benedict thoughtfully after a while. "I was wondering…..have you ever considered you know…." He was met with an arched eyebrow. "Well us snogging I guess…just to try it. It won't go anywhere, I just thought it might be worth a try. "

Benedict's mouth was hanging open. Martin had been known to say some pretty strange things, but this took the cake.

"Sorry what?"

"Oh come on, " Martin leaned closer to his friend. "It'll be funny, come on."

When things happen fast they tend to escalate quickly. And that was how Benedict Cumberbatch found his lips locked rather suddenly with Martin Freeman's. It was partially because he was in shock but for some reason completely unknown to himself he found himself kissing his friend back. It was awkward at first, cupid bow sliding against pencil thin lips. But once a rhythm was found it began to feel oddly good, different from the lips of a woman, firmer and more demanding.

The room was silent but for the soft sounds of smacking lips and breathing, and the occasional pause when they changed angles. Martin brought a hand up to cup Benedict's cheek and brushed his tongue against the other man's lips. Benedict felt like a high school girl, experimenting with a girlfriend. Never in his life had he ever thought he might be doing something like this, let along liking it. He opened his mouth and let Martin's tongue slip in pulling Benedict's into his own mouth to suck on it gently and threading his fingers through his friend's hair and then down to the small of his back to rub small circles that sent shivers up and down his spine. It felt good, quite good in fact. His breathing had become slightly ragged and his book had slid to the floor forgotten. Trembling in anticipation and because of his body's reaction he began to reach for the zipper of Martin's pants. But before he could do anything Martin pulled away laughing .

"Well that was interesting, was it good for you?" His eyes were twinkling. "We'd better get going, the hosts will be wanting to brief us before the interview." And with a grin he stood up and walked out of the room leaving a very confused Benedict staring after him.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so many people have been asking me I may write a little follow up to this :P


End file.
